Multiverse Wiki
Welcome to the Multiverse Wiki! Multiverse is my personal project about a world just like ours, except there are a few...unique differences. This story is still in development, and what's canon about it now certainly may not be canon later on down the line. I just wanted to experiment with what I can do with the current information I have. Currently, there are approximately 120 characters planned to appear in the story. This includes main characters that you'll see a lot and background characters that you may see only on occassion. I'd also like to warn anyone familiar with my story that this wiki will contain major spoilers, so peruse with caution. Synopsis 'Multiverse' is a story revolving around an alternate world that is connected to Earth through unknown means. This 'world' is a country comprised of six islands, which are collectively referred to as 'The Multiverse'. However, the main story, for the most part, focuses on the happenings of just one of these islands. The Multiverse is actually quite similar to Earth, but the main difference is that the world inhabits magic and magic-wielding beings. There is also a difference between the humans in this mysterious world, and the humans on Earth, mainly that the humans of the mystery realm have been subjected to a lot of magic over several generations. This gives them the ability to learn it for themselves since no human can be born with magic like many of the different species in the mystery world are. The main story takes place on a timeline that is split into three sections: The Past, Present and Future. Each of these sections has a slightly different cast of characters but has at least two consistent characters throughout the whole run. The six main characters of the story are collectively referred to as 'The Team' for the sake of simplicity, and this name is definitely subject to change eventually. This is a name used as a collective term outside 'of the story, therefore you will also never hear anybody, including the characters themselves, refer to them as such. These six characters are the general focus of the whole story, though some may not be introduced immediately, and some are planned to make their debut quite a long way into the story. Explore the Wiki! [[:Category:Locations|'Locations]]:' Trifolium [[:Category:characters|'Characters]]:' Main Characters The Team Supporting Characters Antagonists Background Characters/Bit Pieces [[:Category:species|'Species]] Timelines Past Timeline's Characters Present Timeline's Characters Future Timeline's Characters Organisations and Companies AUs What's Multiverse? I Want to Know More! If you want to learn more about this little story I've been working on, then I strongly suggest hopping on over to my DeviantArt (https://www.deviantart.com/kaci-the-taylented), as that's where you'll be able to track most of my progress, and also learn a little more about the characters! File:Past Khara.png | Khara Middlewood (Past) |link=:Khara Middlewood (Past) File:Moody Khara.png | Khara Middlewood |link=Khara Middlewood File:Future Khara.png | Khara Middlewood (Future) |link=Khara Middlewood (Future) File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Category:Browse